Where's the Sheath?
by LittleBlueNayru
Summary: A funny oneshot set during TP, when Link gets the Master Sword. Its sheath has always bugged me... Rated T just because... I guess you could call the argument Drama, but it's pure humor.


Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.

Well, I don't know if anyone has done this, but if they have, I didn't know and I'm sorry I wrote it (again). After watching Link pull the Master Sword out of the Pedestal in Twilight Princess, I got bugged that there was no sheath. So this is just a humorous oneshot I wrote about it.

* * *

Where's The Sheath?

Link walked up the ancient steps slowly, a solemn feeling overcoming him as he walked into the true Sacred Grove. The sunlight streamed all around the place, but the resting place of the Master Sword was very blue, as if a film of dust had coated the grass to commemorate the achievements of heroes, and bind the place to a time long gone by. The grove looked frozen in its state of blue, and cold.

And near the edge of the trees lay what Link sought: the fabled Master Sword itself, resting in its pedestal as shining and unblemished by war and blood as the day it had been forged.

The wolf took several tentative steps toward the blade, but paused when the silver began to shine white. Suddenly, a force blasted out from it, sending an insane amount of wind at Link. Midna had been thrown off his back, but Link braced himself against the wind, lifted his head to the sky, and snarled.

The sound seemed to resonate in the clearing, calling the Master Sword to life. Link felt a tingle creep down his spine. He arched his head even more as he felt light warm his skin, and in a burst of light, he felt himself revert to his true form.

With his left hand, he lifted the sacred blade out of its resting place. It glowed as it was called back to life, and Link lifted the sword in the air high above his head, marveling at the power within the sword that he could sense.

From behind him, Midna whispered in awe. "The sword accepted you as its master..."

With a war yell, Link swung the sword several times, and was pleased when it fit him as naturally as the Ordon Sword.

All of a sudden, Midna popped up in front of him. She opened her hand, and a weird dark object with glowing red-orange lines appeared in it. "This is the embodiment of the evil magic that Zant. It's definitely different from our tribe's shadow magic... Careful, if you touch it, you'll turn back into a beast!

Midna grabbed, it, and it vanished. "This thing is too dangerous. It's probably for the best if we just left it here, huh?" Then she looked away in thought, and brought the object back out. "But if we kept it, you'd be able to transform into a beast anytime you wanted..." She turned back to Link and gave him a mischievous grin. "Yes...Since Zant was kind enough to give this to us, we should be thankful and use it all we can!"

Link nodded, but then began looking around for something.

"Link, what is it?" Midna asked, floating over to him.

"The sheath!" Link said.

"The sheath?"

"Where's the Master Sword's sheath? Great, just great! There _is_ none!" Link said, frustrated. "Who makes a sword but doesn't give it a sheath? It won't fit in the one for the Ordon Sword!" The hero began crawling around the clearing, looking for any sign of a sheath.

Midna raised her eyebrow at Link, but she had to admit that it was puzzling. She began floating around the grove, too, looking for one.

This had been going on for an entire half-hour when a thought suddenly came to Midna. suspicious, she turned to Link, rummaging through a bush.

"A-HA!" she yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the hero.

Link turned around a stood up, giving Midna a confused glance. "What, Midna? Did you find it?"

"YOU!" She yelled.

Link raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Me? What about me?"

"_YOU _have the sheath! You had it all along!" Midna said in an accusatory voice.

"What?! That's absurd!" Link said. "How could I have the sheath if I've never seen it and didn't have it beforehand?!"

"I know your ways!" Midna yelled, getting more insane by the second. "This was all a ploy! but it failed, Link, it FAILED!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Link said earnestly, and a little angrily. "I'm trying to find the stupid sheath, here! Are you going to help or not?!"

"Why should I help you?" Midna said, turning away from Link with her arms folded. "This was part of your master plan, Link. You didn't _really_ want to help me drive away the Twilight from your world, did you? You are deliberately delaying our progress, allowing Zant to get more powerful by the second! I should have known not to trust you light-dwellers!"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Link yelled, waving his hands wildly. "I almost got myself killed for you and your stinking Fused Shadows, and you accuse _me_ of helping Zant?! What about _you?!_"

"_ME?!_" Midna shrieked, turning back to Link angrily, hands in front of her chest. "Why would _I _be helping Zant?!"

Link pointed a dramatic finger at her. "Because you never _did_ trust light-dwellers! You played the part of the damsel in distress to gather the Fused Shadows! That scene at Lanayru Spring was _planned!_ You _intended_ to give Zant those Fused Shadows, and now Hyrule is doomed because of you!"

"He tried to kill me!" Midna yelled, butting her head in Link's face.

Link glared at Midna just as heavily. "He did that to kill Zelda!"

Midna flew away from Link, shaking with fury. "Why are you accusing _me_, when the proof is right in front of me?!"

Link abruptly stopped glaring and looked confused. "Proof? What proof?"

Suddenly, Midna started shaking. She lowered her head, and looked like she was sobbing.

Though he was angry at Midna, Link felt concern for his companion. He took a tentative step towards her, reaching out. "Midna?"

Suddenly, Midna straightened, with a broad grin on her face, before doubling over again, laughing helplessly.

Though Link had no idea what was so funny, he gave an uncertain chuckle as he recalled their argument. How preposterous was it? It was completely silly and pointless! Link had just started laughing decently hard when he said, "Really, Midna, what is it?"

"Gotcha!" Midna cackled, pointing at Link. "It was on your back the whole time!"

* * *

Funny or not?

It actually was on his back. His Ordon sheath is really plain but in the cutscene he draws it and the blue-and-gold Master Sword is just _there_, on his back! Anyone find that a little weird?


End file.
